111815-SpaceTime
09:16 -- galvinizedGlobalization GG began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 21:16 -- 09:17 GG: How've you been Mr. Aesona? 09:17 GG: Either you or I have been scarse as of late and it's been a while since we talked one-on-one. I thought we could stand to R E M E D Y that! 09:18 CC: Well, I've been well, thank you Mr. Howser 09:18 CC: And yourself? 09:19 CC: And yes, we haven't come together as a team or a duo as much as we could have 09:19 GG: Only R E C E N T L Y recovering from the throes of indecision and wondering why, of all powers, I was granted the one I had N O interest in prior to the game. 09:20 GG: Though that's typical, is it not? The second E S P E C I A L L Y so! 09:20 CC: I can say the same about my own aspect 09:20 CC: Funnily enough, ours are "the same, and yet not" 09:21 CC: And you'll be delighted to know that all issues between myself and Serios have been remedied 09:24 GG: I N D E E D I would! Did the mending of that gulf owe anything to your fight, or was it all you presumably getting together to talk through your problems? 09:37 CC: The fight definitely didn't help 09:38 CC: But eh, we're trolls 09:38 CC: Can't let a little violence hinder us 09:38 CC: Yeah, we sat down and talked some stuff over 09:38 CC: We're both better for it 09:44 GG: Ah, well. Forgive me, I'm still learning what I S and I S N ' T normal for you. Hashing out issues by way of physical confrontation is the sort of thing I'd been familiar with only thanks to television and games but, I was unsure if that's typical for trolls. 09:45 GG: But I'm G L A D all is well. 09:46 CC: It's not really normal, per se 09:46 CC: As a violant species, well, death is normally the outcome 09:46 CC: Particularly given our...situation 09:47 CC: So the outcome is actually the best case scenario 09:47 CC: Which bodes well 09:50 GG: Indeed. But now you've got me curious... What situation would you be refering to, E X A C T L Y ? 10:01 CC: Our fight ended as a result him using his rage powers to force me into not wanting to fight 10:02 CC: Good intentions, worst possible way to go about it 10:44 GG: I suppose so. It W A S curious, him not only initiating the fight but bringing it to a close like that... But then, starting it under those conditions wasn't his intention. Then I suppose he tried to compensate for his mistake, and made another for it. 10:45 CC: Yeah, really not the best way that could have gone 10:45 CC: I am nothing though if not a troll of good will 10:46 CC: I can appreciate his good intentions 10:46 CC: And he and I are rather good friends 10:56 GG: I gathered. The lengths he went to lift your spirits suggested as much, I'm glad the two of you ended up on a T E A M together. 10:56 GG: You balance each other out well! 12:15 CC: Heh, thanks. Oh did I tell you what the frog wasp for? 12:15 CC: The frog is the universe itself 12:15 CC: The new one 12:16 CC: We are breeding it, and we'll live in it later 12:16 CC: When this all is over 12:17 GG: A H A H A H A H A H A , I T H O U G H T something like that might be the case! 12:18 GG: Vindication is J U S T what I needed. 12:19 GG: And it validates my hypothesis in a roundabout manner, if I'm not mistaken. Space I S tied to not only the actual object of space and what inhabits it but C R E A T I O N as well! 12:20 CC: Yup 12:22 CC: Space is literally space 12:22 CC: Time is somehow space though 12:22 CC: Which vexes me 12:23 CC: Not literally space, but they're apparently "the same, but not" 12:24 CC: Which leaves me at a loss as time is supposed to be linear, not three dimensional 12:24 CC: And it is, minus alternate timelines 12:25 GG: Perhaps it's something E L S E, then. 12:26 GG: I recall in passing texts that touched on a P E C U L I A R I T Y of space and time, in that they both function O N L Y as matters of our O W N perception. 12:28 CC: As have I, but they're both physical and malleable contructs here 12:28 CC: Granted, we rule over them so I guess that does still stand 12:28 GG: Time is relative, no? It's passing is O S T E N S I B L Y constant but in reality how W E percieve it varies. When we aren't observing it, either due to being U N C O N C I O U S, or not focusing on it, its passage seems to speed up. 12:29 GG: But that's only P E R C E P T I O N. We measure it consistantly but what we observe often trumps that. 12:30 GG: And space is measured R E L A T I V E to time. Distance is factored by how long it takes to get from point A to point B. 12:31 GG: Without one or the other the perception crumbles. Without our observation, the jenga tower falls over. 12:31 CC: So everything in existence is all one big Troll Schroedinger's experiment? 12:33 GG: I suppose so! They call it the S P A C E - T I M E continuum for a R E A S O N. 12:33 GG: Then what does this mean for U S, I have to wonder. 12:34 GG: If Time and Space only function thanks to perception and their link what can we do by treating them as individuals? 12:34 GG: What can W E do with O U R perception? 12:36 CC: Anything we please? 12:36 CC: I would think so 12:37 CC: I think perception of them may be left to us, given we have the power to actually mold these aspects 12:44 GG: A T A N T I L I Z I N G thought! 12:49 CC: Isn't it though? 01:01 CC: The potential to have control over what may be creation itself 01:01 CC: The things in existence for you 01:01 CC: And they're growth and developmant for me 01:01 CC: ((their)) 01:08 GG: We've got a L O N G road to walk before we hit T H A T point though. 01:09 CC: But it's an interesting thought 01:09 CC: I have augmented the flow of time itself before 01:09 CC: And Jack's shown to be able to halt the flow of time for cartain individuals and not the universe at large 01:10 CC: Perhaps forcing their perception, in a way 01:10 CC: Or something 01:10 CC: Time is only linear when removed from alternate timelines 01:10 CC: And it almost sounds like everyone has their own personal timeline within our own 01:11 CC: Their localized position in the time space continuum 01:12 CC: Open to both you and I 01:45 GG: Or knowing E V E R Y T H I N G in the world. Where it is, how it moves, the minute changes and every individual portion of it, E V E R Y T H I N G my domain. 01:48 GG: But this is all getting a T A D ahead of ourselves, entertaining as it is! We've got to get cracking on our lands before we reach that point, starting with mine. 02:04 CC: We'll get there, I guess 02:05 CC: I mean, I don't know about your class, but I wasp actually promised "unforeseen power" once 02:09 GG: I'll learn more once I've finally prototyped my sprite one more time, I'm sure. 02:09 CC: Yes, please do that soon 02:10 GG: S H O R T L Y ! 02:17 CC: Have you even thought on what to prototype with? 02:18 GG: C O N S T A N T L Y ! Please, Mr. Aesona if this were a decision I planned on taking lightly and without preparation I would have already M A D E it! 02:19 CC: Just checking 02:19 GG: I decided against a historical figure because I'd rather not interfere with the cycle of L I F E and D E A T H in ways I don't entirely grasp. So likely, I'll be prototying a fictional strategist, any of the pictures of characters I have that fit the bill. 02:21 CC: You mite be one of the few who hasn't made an awful mistake in prototyping 02:21 CC: Reminder that I have a sex robot crossed with my most hated enemy 02:23 GG: The mistakes made have served a purpose, at least, as warnings and guides to what the intention should be. 02:23 GG: And I believe regardless of those mistakes we'll still be W H O L E L Y capable of divining what we need from our sprites. 02:24 GG: I suggest you speak with your own. They may be... E C C E N T R I C , but they hold valuable info and you might be able to partake in it. 02:24 CC: Yes, I know 02:24 CC: I've made plans to contact my sprite 02:24 CC: Simply haven't yet 02:25 CC: To much excitemant lately 02:25 GG: As L O N G as it's on the docket and doesn't slip T O O far. 02:25 CC: It's not like I really have a choice of speaking to my sprite or not, weevil get to my own land eventually 02:27 CC: The pun is a reflex, say nothing 02:27 CC: I've plans to contact my sprite, luckily she's already been prototyped twice, so that's fortunate 02:27 CC: As unfortunate as both of the things are that she's composed of 02:32 GG: Excellent 02:33 CC: I've gotten info on my aspect from damn near everyone by now except my sprite herself 02:34 CC: Really can't put that off too much longer 02:35 GG: As long as plans are in place. 02:35 GG: And, O N E last thing. 02:36 CC: Yes? 02:36 GG: Have you used the Alchemiter yet? 02:38 CC: No, but I've plans to do that as well 02:38 CC: Yeah, I know what it does 02:46 GG: We're going to be going out and exploring my land, soon. And I don't know E X A C T L Y what we're doing but I do urge you prepare for it. 02:47 CC: I'm as ready as one can be 02:47 CC: Minus the magical gear 02:48 GG: That C O U L D be the deciding factor! You should try working out any bits of alchemy you may want to perform shortly. 02:49 CC: Yeah, I'll get around to it 02:50 GG: I look forward to seeing what you come up with! 02:51 GG: Prepare yourself, Nyarla. Exploration is A L M O S T upon us! 02:58 CC: I'm no stranger to it 02:58 CC: Later, Milo 02:59 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling galvinizedGlobalization GG at 02:59 -- Category:Milo Category:Nyarla